Coming Home
by ochalke5
Summary: Bella comes home after six years of being away. Things have changed. The Cullens moved back to Forks after she left. Bella has never been so lonely. Will she leave or will she stay? How do the Cullen's react to her coming back to Forks?
1. Chapter 1

"_Time heals our deepest wounds. Sometimes, some wounds need more time." – Unknown._

**Hi everyone! I've decided to start a new fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter One**

It had been many years since I'd been in Forks. Things ended in the way I never thought possible. After high school I didn't stick around very long. I traveled, all over the world. Italy, China, Japan, Spain, Pairs. I went traveling for just a little bit over three years. I settled down in Italy were I got a job. I stayed there for a few years. I was finally convinced to come home by Jacob. He and I still emailed but it was usually once a month.

I never heard from the Cullens. Not one of them. But I swear I saw them around Italy. I remember Edward had mentioned the Volturi being in Italy and that Carlisle had been friends with the three man guys. I shook the thought because it ached to think of them, even after all these years, the subject of the Cullens still hurt. I got off the plane in Port Angeles.

I hailed a taxi and drove home to Forks. Charlie hadn't known about my coming home, nobody had actually.

"Pull over here please, I just need to run to this house, and see if my family is still here… they moved around and I can't seem to remember which house they stayed with." I told the man. I ran up the long driveway. I saw lights on. I gasp. I saw people walking around the inside of the house. I saw Emmett and Alice dancing in the living room. Jasper and Rosalie join in. Everyone looked so happy. I saw Edward and a girl with strawberry blonde hair. The girl pulled Edward up to dance. He'd moved on. I hurried back towards the cab.

"Um, can you take me back to the city?" I asked in a shaky voice. The man nodded and we raced towards the city.

"Here, pull over." I said. I got out and paid the man. He nodded and drove off. I wandered around Forks. I didn't want to go home but I couldn't believe they moved back and they'd all moved on.

I found myself in front of Charlie's house. He too had the lights on. Jacob and Billy were over watching the game. There was some girl with them. I hurried in the house.

"Hello?" Charlie asked. I didn't answer. I walked into the living room and they were all watching the game. The girl looked at me first. She almost glared as if she knew me.

"Wow, I feel loved." I said with a smirk all three of the guys turned around. Jacob jumped up and ran over to me.

"Bella!" He shouted and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Jake!" I smiled. Jake let me go and Charlie came over.

"Hey Bella, I never thought you'd be comin' home!" He smiled and pulled me into hug. I smiled.

"I missed you guys." I smiled. Charlie pulled out of the hug. Billy wheeled over.

"How are you doing?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm doing good. You looking good!" I smiled. He laughed.

"Well, I'm still dancing!" I laughed. "Are you gonna make me get up and give you a hug?" He asked. I smiled. I gave Billy a hug.

"We were just watching a baseball game." Charlie smiled.

"Sure." I smiled. They all laughed, expect the girl.

"Oh, Bells… this is Leah… from the rez." He said. He blushed slightly. Jacob had made it clear he liked me but I never expected him to like me forever. But Leah… he could do much better.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"Yeah." I dropped my hand and walked into the living room with Charlie and Billy.

"So who are the people in red?" I asked. They made fun of me as we watched this game. Leah was shooting daggers at me the rest of the night and Jacob wasn't saying much either. I sighed.

"You should come over and we'll celebrate, the whole pack will be there." Billy winked when he said pack. Because the pack I new was the werewolves but the pack Charlie knew was the pack of La Push kids who all hung out around Jake's house.

"Yeah, it's a date." I smiled. Charlie and I saw them out and then he turned to me.

"So, you're back." He said.

"Yeah, for now… I'm thinking I'll stay awhile if you don't mind…" I said.

"Don't be silly. I'd love to have you back. But Bella… when you came here… did you come straight home?" He asked. I knew he was trying to see if I knew that the Cullens were back.

"I know they live here dad. Forks is a small town." I said. He nodded.

"Um, all your stuff is still in your old bed room… I'm sure you're tired…" He said. I nodded.

"Dad, what's the deal with Jake's girlfriend?" I asked. His lips twitched.

"She's just heard many stories about you… and Billy said she's in the pack with all the guys and hears stories about you from when you hung out with them." Charlie said. Oh she was a werewolf… did that mean Jacob finally imprinted?

"I'm beat, I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow… do you work?" I asked even though I knew he did.

"Um, yeah…" He said.

"I'll make you dinner when you get home." I smiled. He laughed and I headed upstairs to bed. I got in my room and Jake was sitting on my bed. I jump.

"God, you scared me." I whispered.

"Did you imprint?" I asked him quickly.

"No." He answered instantly. I nodded.

"What's the deal with Leah?" I asked quickly.

"She's a werewolf so she's read my mind… she's heard things from the pack as well… but… What did you and Charlie talk about?" He asked.

"Geez, I already knew the Cullens are back." I sighed and fell back on my bed.

"How… I thought you didn't talk to them?" He said.

"I went there first." I said. He nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bells." He said and ducked out the window. I fell into a restless sleep.

I woke and had dreams of the Cullens with me. I shivered. My bed felt cold. I brushed it off. I showered and got ready for the long day. I wondered around. It was cloudy out today. I walked to the park. I sat there thinking about everything really. I just wanted things to be different but after six years things couldn't be perfect I suppose.

"Bella?" A smile stretched across my face.

"Angela?" I asked. I saw this curly haired boy running towards the swings and Ben and Angela came towards me. I stood.

"Oh my god what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Surprise visit..." I smiled. I did notice Ben had a wedding ring on. I pulled out of the hug and looked at Angela.

"What's new?" I asked with a sly smile. I saw her hand.

"Ben and I got married!" She smiled. She and I gushed over this. Ben went to help their son.

"And then shortly after that we had our son, Matt." She smiled. She and I caught up.

"Ang, how long have the Cullens been back?" I asked. Her face when serious.

"After you left they came back with that blonde girl." She said. She looked sad. Most likely that I was still hung up on Edward. I nodded.

"Angela, we should go!" Ben called as their son was asleep in his arms. I smiled.

"I'll call you." I promised. She left and I sat there. Everything had changed. I went back home to get the keys to my truck and I drove around. I ended up in the Cullen's driveway. I was at the very end. I almost wanted to go up there and just yell. But instead I quickly pulled out. I went to the baseball field and sat in the middle of it. It started to thunder but no rain. I just sat there. Today I would allow myself to relive the painful memories of my past because come tomorrow, I'd forget them. I'd run it off. I just needed one day. I glanced at my watch, it was only noon.

I heard a long whistle and I quickly turned around. All the Cullens were standing in the field and they were going to play baseball. I froze. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I looked around for another way back to my car. It started to down pour. I got up and quickly walked past them and ran to my truck. I knew that if any of them really wanted they could catch me but I just wanted to get away from the field. I started to cry but you couldn't tell because it blended in with the rain. I heard shouting from the field. I ran faster but tripped. I cut my hand.

I sat there bleeding and crying. I was lying on my back with my eyes closed. The rain and the loud thunder were comforting. I was peaceful.

"Bella?" Shouted a panicked voice. I didn't move.

"Bella?"

They shook me.

"Emmett, I'm fine, I just fell." I muttered. I opened my eyes and sat up. He looked at my hand and smiled.

"Only you would fall." He muttered.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked. He shrugged. "Because I missed you." He smiled his impish grin.

"Thanks Em… I missed you too." I smiled. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Em, I should go… and you should get back to your game." I muttered.

"You should come over and visit." He said with pleading eyes.

"I don't think it's such a good idea." I admitted.

"But why?" He asked. I sighed because I knew that his family could hear us because we were still close to the field.

"Um… maybe… but I have to go…" I muttered. I hurried and ran towards my truck.

I raced home still crying. I came home and got in the shower. I needed to do something to keep my mind off of what just happened I started cooking dinner. The door bell rang.

"It's open!" I shouted. Jake came in.

"Hey Bella…" He smiled.

"Hey… what's going on…? I'm a bit busy." I muttered not hiding my annoyance.

"What's a matter?" He asked. I sighed. "I ran into the Cullens today." I said harshly. He got very quiet. I heard a growl but it didn't come from him. I turned around and saw Leah was with him. I gave Jake a look.

"I'll see you later Jacob." I said now I was upset.

"Did they find you?" He asked. He arm went around Leah's waist.

"No, I was sitting in a field and they were going to play baseball. I saw them and then it started to rain so I ran to my truck. I fell and cut my hand so I just laid there until the dizziness passed but Emmett came. He asked me to come over and I said, I don't think so. And then I ran towards my truck and came home." I said with a harsh edge to my voice.

"Well…" He started.

"Well, I'll see you later Jacob." I said my voice had a biting edge to it.

"Don't talk to him like that." Leah said. She only had disgusted in her eyes.

"Don't you dare come into _my_ house, _unwelcomed_ and tell _me_ how I should talk to the people in it. Last time I checked _nobody asked you to come here. And nobody asked for your input_!" I said and my voice only had a cynical tone to it now. Jacob looked mad.

"Bella." He said. I looked at him.

"What Jacob? Seriously what do you want me to stay? I come home per your request and you don't want me here. This is fine… because soon, I'll be going back to Italy and then you don't have to deal with seeing me anymore but seriously, just get out!" I growled.

"What are you talking about?" He shouted. "I can't believe you're still hung up on that stupid bloodsucker!" He shouted.

"What you pictured me to realize that _you're_ the love of my life now?" I laughed. He just started at me. He started shaking and I didn't even care.

"Well, I just pictured this different." He said looking at the floor.

"Well isn't that funny, I pictured this moment much different myself." I said. I took my sandwich off the stove.

"Bella…" Jake started.

"Save it. I'm fine. I just don't need a little kid watching over me. I'm fine. Alright, I can make my own decisions." I said.

"No that the little." He said. I sighed.

"Jake, what did you come over here for?" I finally asked. My voice was still cold.

"To talk to you." He said. I cocked an eye brow.

"With your girlfriend?" I asked sarcastically. He looked down.

"So… are you still coming tonight?" HE asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said. And turned back my to them. They felt. I started eating and the bell rang again.

"It's open." I shouted. The door opened. I heard footsteps.

"Bella?" I dropped my sandwich. Alice sat down.

"Hi Alice." I said. I tried to look happy.

"I wanted you to come over… Jazz and Em want to see you along with Esme and Carlisle… Rose too." Alice said. I shook my head.

"He's not home. He went out hunting after we saw you." She whispered. I sighed.

"Fine, let me leave Charlie a note." I muttered. We headed out to a sliver Volvo. We raced off to the Cullen house. The one place I didn't want to be.

**Hit or miss?**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Each day we work towards a goal. When we finally reach our goal there's always something else we want." – Unknown. _

**Chapter Two**

Alice and I pulled into the garage.

"Ready?" she asked as we got out of the car. I took a deep breath. We got inside and we headed into the living room.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed. He got up and hugged me. I got tons of hugs from everyone even Rose. The only person who didn't was Jasper.

"Hey Jasper." I said. I smiled. I was really happy to be back with them and I'm sure some of that was coming from Jasper.

"Hi Bella." He said. He looked at my feet.

"Jasper, I'm not mad for what happened." I whispered with big eyes. He looked at me and he looked sorry.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that." He smiled. I laughed. I didn't want to make it hard for him. I held out my hand and he grabbed it and pulled me in for a hug.

"I've got more self-control now." He laughed. He let me go and we all talked. Esme and Carlisle left. I didn't even notice. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games and Alice and I were talking.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" She asked.

"I traveled. All around Europe for three years and then I got a job in Italy and stayed there for three years." I said. That was it my life wasn't too exciting.

"Wow, you've been over there this whole time?" Alice asked.

"What about guys?" Alice asked. Rose came into the room.

"Alice geez, give the girl a minute to breathe." She muttered as she sat down in the living room. Alice just waited for me.

"Um, I've met people over there." I qualified. She didn't seemed pleased with this.

"Dated anyone?" She pressed.

"For awhile, but it didn't work out… happy?" I asked. She smiled.

"Who was he?" She smiled. I sighed. I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes. Perfect timing someone walked in the door.

"What smells so good?" asked a woman's voice. I didn't know this voice.

"Oh." Alice said. I sat up right and my eyes flew open. Edward and the blonde were standing near the door. There was an awkward silence, no one wanting to say anything just waiting to see if I'd run again. I would have but I didn't bring a car. My heart was racing which everyone could hear, I just wanted to leave.

"I should get going but it was fun seeing you all… Charlie's expecting me." I said. I started to get up.

"Bella let me drive you." Alice said.

"Um, no it's alright… you just stay here." I told her and headed for the door. Someone grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, you can't walk home…" It was Edward. I yanked my arm free and kept my poker face on and my voice sounded indifferent. "Edward, it's not your concern whether I can walk home or not. Thanks for having me over Alice. We should go shopping before I leave." I said because I knew it'd make her happy.

"Really?" She squealed.

"Of course." I said and left. I started walking along the highway. It was dusk. Soon, it'd be dark and there would be a good chance that I'd be on the highway still.

A car pulled over next to me. I glanced at it and kept walking. They rolled down the window.

"Bella, get in the car. I'm not letting you walk home it's nearly dark."

"Edward, go back to your family." I said harshly. I started to run. It was faster than I'd ever ran before. But I figured it was worth a shot at getting home at a decent time. He just sped up. I tripped over my feet. Edward got out of the car and picked me up and put me in the car.

I tried to get out but the car was already moving.

"So, how long are you back for?" He asked carefully, his voice was guarded. I didn't answer. With his driving I'd be home in no time and then I wouldn't have to see him again.

"Bella!" He growled.

"Edward, I'll be leaving again, and you already told me how you feel… and its fine. You've moved on." I took a deep breath.

"So we can't even talk?" He asked coolly.

"No, I see no point too it." I muttered we were back at my house.

"Edward… don't try sneaking into my room to try and talk to me." I said. I finally looked at him.

He just sighed. "Edward please." I was practically begging him. I got out and hurried inside. I beat Charlie home by a few seconds.

"Bells?" He called.

"Yeah dad." I said. He walked into the kitchen and I was cleaning up my lunch.

"Sorry, I got hungry." I smiled. He laughed.

"I was thinking we could just go to Billy's anyway." He said. I forgot.

"Alright." I said.

"You can take your truck if you'd like… I might stay later than you." He said. I nodded and hugged him. I headed out to my truck to go to La Push.

**Hit or miss?**

**Songs I recommended:**

**1,2,3,4 – Plain White T's**

**1234 – Feist **


	3. Chapter 3

"_Even though it's easier to close your eyes and pretend you don't see anything during the day, but at night it makes it harder to sleep." – Unknown _

**Chapter Three **

I pulled up to Billy's house. I sat in my truck. I couldn't go in there after the way I treated Jacob. I looked threw the window and someone was staring at me through the curtain. I sighed. I got out of the car and climbed up to the porch. I knocked but went right in.

"Bella!" Embry shouted. He ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hey!" I smiled. Seth came up next and Leah was beside herself.

"Hey kido!" I smiled. Seth had grown up a lot since I saw him last.

"Hey Bells!" He smiled. Seth and I talked we slowly made our way onto the living room floor since there was no place left to sit. I noticed that Jacob wasn't here. I looked for Sam.

"Hey Seth…" I said in a low voice. "I've got to talk to Sam, I'll be right back." I said. I got up and Sam and I were in the kitchen with Emily and Billy.

"Where's Jake?" I asked feeling guilty.

"He's…" Sam started. He sighed. "I don't know where he is Bella. After he and Leah went to see you he said he was going to make the rounds and he never came back. I figured you two had a fight." Sam said. I looked down.

"We did… any chance you know where he is?" I whispered. He shook his head. I headed out into the back yard. I sat there in the grass staring up at the moon. I heard something move in the trees. I sat up and looked around. My heart raced wildly. I heard it again.

"Hello?" I said as my voice cracked. The noise came closer. I stood up. Out of the shadows came…

"Jesus Christ you scared me." I whispered.

"I'm surprised you even bothered to show up." He said. He was still hurt from earlier.

"Jacob, I'm sorry it's just that running into the Cullen's was hard for me. I didn't want to see them but I did. I also had to see some friends from school and they've got their life together… and I don't. I'm running Jake." I whispered as my eyes started to get glassy. I locked my gaze with the moon.

"I'll always be running from him." My voice shook with anger and sadness.

"Bells, you don't have to run. I'm here, Charlie's here… the pack is here for you." He said. I shook my head.

"You're here for Leah, not me." I whispered as the tears leaked over my eyes. He didn't say anything because I was right.

"I told you, I didn't imprint on her." His voice shook, this time I did care.

"Jake relax." I whispered. "I know you didn't imprint but you're dating her so you must like her." I said. He looked away because I was right. I shivered.

"Let's go inside." I muttered. It was cold. We walked in and Leah was at Jake's side instantly. I walked back towards Seth. He was my buffer tonight.

"Hey Seth." I said weakly. He looked sad.

"Bella what's the matter?" He whispered. I shook my head. "You wouldn't understand." I said. Seth was only eighteen. I hoped his life would never been this hard.

"I'm going to hit the road." I said. The party had cleared out a little.

"Bye Bella!"

I waved and headed back to my car. I raced home. I unlocked the door and hurried inside. I turned on every light so there was no shadows, I couldn't take chances tonight. I walked upstairs and turned on all my lights in my room. I walked over to the window and locked it, just incase Edward wouldn't listen. I couldn't handle seeing him. I turned off the lights in my room and fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning and the sun was coming in my window. I walked over there and it was still locked. I got ready for the long day. I wanted to buy my plane ticket and leave again as soon as I could… but that wouldn't be fair to Charlie. I walked down stairs and saw Charlie had went to work today. I smiled. I walked into the living room with my cereal. I dropped the bowl.

"How did you get in here?" I whispered. My voice shook.

**Hit or miss? Sorry for such a long chapter but I had a ton of stuff going on today, I promise tomorrow's will be longer… but I won't be able to post it after work. Please review.**

**Songs I recommend:**

**Lifescapes Relaxing Orient –  
(That's the name of the album. The artist is called Lifescapes)**

**Small Lean – 100 Monkeys (Jackson Rathbone's band) **


	4. Chapter 4

"_I cried today… not because I missed you… or even wanted ou… but because I realized I'm gonna be alright without you." – Unknown _

**Sorry I'm putting this out later than I hoped. I wanted to get two chapters out today but work was crazy… but you gotta love it. if any of you have jobs I understand what its like. Anyways, I'll just make this chapter longer for you all.**

**Chapter Four**

I stared in awe at them. I couldn't believe they'd gotten into my house. I wondered why or how they got in here. I wanted to run that's what my instinct was telling my but my feet wouldn't move. I started to panic my heart raced. I wanted to blot but I knew I couldn't.

"Bella would you like me to go?"

Nothing.

"Alright Bella, I'll be here when you're ready."

"Wait Emmett…" I sighed. He smiled and came back into the living room. He sat down on the couch, I stood by the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked staring at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Of course." Lie.

"Bella seriously… have you really dated anyone since Edward?" He asked. I hated talking about this because I hadn't… well Jacob until I left to travel right after high school.

"Sort of." I admitted.

"Who?" he asked with curiously.

"Um, Jacob Black for a year." I said staring at the floor.

"Emmett what's going on?" I asked finally looking him. He looked sad.

"We can't find Edward. Alice can't see where he went because he won't make up his mind, but she's seen parts of where he's at. We really need help finding him. Esme's been a wreck. And Tanya well she's just being useless." He said. Tanya must be the blonde.

"Have _her_ help find Edward. I'm sure he'd rather be found by her than me." I said angrily.

"Bella, they aren't dating." Emmett said. I sighed, "Emmett, I know how he feels about this he made it very clear… I think I should stay out of this." I finally said. I started at his massive chest.

"What did he say Bella?" Emmett asked. I sighed and looked him in the eyes.

"He told me you guys were leaving and I was ready to come too but then he told me he didn't love me anymore and didn't want me… and he left." I whispered as the tears spilled over my eyes. Emmett looked dumbfounded.

"Why would he say that?" He asked. I stared at him.

"Because he doesn't love me." I said.

"Bella… is there any place that Edward might go… please?" He asked with big eyes.

"Yes… well maybe he said he liked to go there when he needed to think." I said in a shaky voice.

"Do you remember how to get there?" He asked. I nodded we headed out to his Jeep.

"Emmett…" I sighed. As we started driving.

"I can't find him… I'll tell you how to get there but I won't see him… I'll wait in the car." I said.

"No, I'll wait in the car… he won't listen to any of us." He said. I sighed.

"Fine." I whispered. I explained how to get there.

"Would you like to walk or should I run you up?" Emmett asked.

"Running I suppose, it's faster." I muttered. We got out of the car and I got on Emmett's back and he raced up towards the meadow. He set me down carefully near the exist.

"I'll be waiting right over here." He said and smiled and raced off. I slowly made my way towards the meadow there was a good chance he wasn't even here. I got into the clearing and I didn't see Edward. I sighed. I sat down in the wild flowers and laid back. I heard someone step on a branch. I shot up. My heart raced. I slowly looked around and didn't see anything. I laid back down and heard someone walking towards me. I shut my eyes and waited for whatever it was to eat me. The sound stopped. I opened my eyes and screamed.

"Bella… relax."

"I'm sorry you just scared me." I whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked. I felt him staring at my face. I locked my gaze with the cloudy sky.

"I'm thinking." He said. I nodded.

"And…" I said.

"And what? I needed to think after everything that had happened." He said. I sighed.

"Edward, I know… you don't have to be nice to me. You told me how you felt about this… can't you just let me go home… I mean Emmett acted like he had no idea what I was talking about but I knew he did… they know I know it…" I muttered.

"What did you tell Emmett?" He asked quickly.

"That you didn't love me that you told me that… before you left… and Edward… I understand but I really think you should go home _your_ family's worried about you." I whispered. I bit back the tears.

He sighed.

"Bella… I never told them what I said to you." He admitted softly. I didn't answer because I wasn't sure how.

"Edward, I still think we should talk… it'll be easier for you to forget me and I leave again soon and you've got Tanya." I said. I exhaled and stood up.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Yes Bella?" his voice was raw.

"Go home, you're family needs you." I whispered. "You can't do this too them. They need you and you need them. You'll see." I whispered even softer. I started walking back towards the truck. I started crying. I ran into something hard. I opened my eyes.

"Bells let me take you home." Em whispered. I hopped on his back.

"Thanks Em." I whispered as my tears ruined his shirt. We drove home in silence. We stopped outside my house.

"Bella… promise me one thing." Emmett said. I looked over at him.

"Sure." I said.

"Say goodbye before you leave." He whispered with big eyes. I started to cry harder. I threw my arms around him.

"I will. Promise." I whispered.

"Bye Bella." Emmett whispered. I quickly hurried out of the car and ran inside. I sat behind the door, crying. I sat there until the phone rang. I hurried to answer it.

"Hello." I said I cleared my throat.

"Bella, are you okay?" I sighed.

"Yeah, Jake." I muttered. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I've been calling all day… where have you been?" He asked.

"I was out… you want something… I'm having a bad day." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Alright… I was just calling to check up on you. Billy invited Charlie over for dinner and to watch the game… you're welcome to come if you'd like." He said.

"Maybe next time." I said. I hung up and hurried to the living room. I sat there staring around. I flicked on the TV. I grabbed a book and started reading. _Wuthering Heights. _It was my favorite book in high school. Even as I read it I couldn't stop crying. I dropped the book and went to shower. I came back down stairs and curled up on the couch and just cried.

Over the next few weeks I showed no change. I knew Charlie was freaking out but I couldn't help it. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. It was finally August. I'd been moping around the house for a month. I decided to get out. I took a walk. I was wandering on some bike path. It started to down pour so I ran. I ran up the first driveway I could find. The rain was so thick that you couldn't see three feet in front of you. I made it up the porch and I rang the bell. Nobody answered so I started back out into the rain.

"Is anyone out there?" I faintly heard over the rain.

"I am! Can I come in?" I shouted and ran back up the stairs and into the stranger's house. Once I got in I realized it was the Cullens. I looked at Alice. She smiled. I heard a thud upstairs.

"Come on I'll get you a towel and you can swear some sweats…" We ran upstairs. I inhaled sharply. I saw Edward shirtless standing in his doorway with Tanya making out with him. I just started. I wasn't sure what I should do.

"Ah…" Edward said. Tanya turned around and smiled.

"Um… you know what… I think the rains let up I'll just walk." I stammered. I ran for the door but something stopped me. I looked and Emmett was holding my arms.

"Em, please let me go…" I whispered. He looked sad. He sighed. I thrashed my way out of his grip and ran for the door. It was raining even harder. I barely made it to the end of the drive way. I fell to my knees.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I looked at him and he was still shirtless.

"What do you want Edward? Do you want me to tell you that I'm still in love with you? Or that I hate myself for loving you because you don't love me back? Or that I'm stupid for leaving my window open year around hoping you'd climb threw it?" I shouted. I shook my head. I started to cry but I don't think you could tell.

"No, I'm done… I can't take this… I get it you're with Tanya… but then, let me be… you've got your family and I've got my Italy… just let me go." I whispered. My eyes were big.

"Bella, I don't want you to leave." He said.

"Edward, we can't be friends, it'll be too hard for me. I'm sorry that I wasn't perfect or blonde or whatever… but I can't keep waiting of false hope. I'm walking on thin ice and it's starting to crack. I need to go back to Italy. I need to stay away from Forks and away from you. I can't do this. Because standing here right now, seeing you, talking to you… it hurts, it physically hurts, and I can't take too much more hurt." I said as my voice cracked.

Edward just came forward and grabbed me and kissed me. He kissed me with an intensity I never knew he had. I carelessly wrapped my arms around his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair. My heart hammered wildly against my chest. Edward's hands slid down my back to my waist. I pulled out of the kiss. I slowly started backing away.

I shook my head, "I can't Edward." I whispered and I ran. I didn't have any car to take so I ran. I got to the high way when Emmett was waiting for me.

"No, let someone drive you or wait out the storm." He said in his big brother, no way are you going to do this voice. I looked up at him.

"Please?" I whispered. He shook his head. He scooped me up and ran me back inside upstairs.

"Alice don't let her leave until the storms passed." Emmett said. Alice nodded Emmett left.

"Bella do you want to shower?" She asked. I sighed. If I was going to be stuck here a shower would be nice.

"Let me get you some sweats." She muttered she raced out of her room and back again she showed me to the bathroom. I walked in and showered. The hot water was relaxing. I got out of the shower and started getting dressed. I heard voices.

"Alice, I need to talk to her." Edward's voice was raw and pained.

"No, Edward let the girl be… didn't you hear anything she said outside? She's still in love with you and she's upset because she believes you didn't love her." I heard a loud crack.

"At least tell her a lie that wouldn't kill her!" Alice said.

"I just wanted to speak with Bella." Edward said no longer pain just annoyance. I walked out of the bathroom. Alice grabbed my hand and Edward grabbed my other hand.

"Edward let her go." Alice said.

"Bella can we talk?" He asked. Then he looked at my body and smiled. I flushed. "I like your clothes." I whipped my head at Alice she smiled. These must be Edwards. They were a little big.

"Bella, come on." Alice said. Emmett came upstairs.

"Edward, leave Bella alone." He said. Edward dropped my arm but started at me 'dazzling' me. Alice tugged me and I looked away. I was being held hostage at the Cullen house. The storm was bad. We were getting a flood.

"Charlie I'm fine… I'm with Rose, Alice, and Esme… No they aren't home… I know… and you stay at Billy's." I said.

"Love you too." I whispered and handed the phone back to Alice. I was staying the night.

**I tried to make the chapter longer… I'll try and have another chapter out tomorrow other wise; I'll try and do two on Sunday. Hit or Miss? Please review. You could always private message me or anonymous review… I like you're feed back and try to send a comment back… but I suppose I couldn't do that with an anonymous review… oh well… **

**Movies I recommend:**

**Blues Brothers**

**All the King's Men**

**I've also been turned on to a good good by ****Zombie's Run This Town**** called: ****Robot Timberwolves - 100 Monkeys**


	5. Chapter 5

"_You don't realize how much I need you  
Love you all the time and never leave you  
Please come on back to me, I'm lonely as can be  
I need you."  
– Lyrics to__ I need you __[Beatles]_

**Sorry I didn't get a chapter out yesterday… things were again crazy but I'll try and make today's chapter even longer.**

**Chapter Five**

Things weren't too bad Alice kept me locked in her room, but I was getting bored fast. I sighed.

"Alice can we watch TV or something? I'm bored." I muttered staring at her. She nodded we headed down stairs and everyone was sitting down there. Emmett and Jasper playing video games, Rose on the computer, and Edward on his piano, and Tanya was wandering around. Alice and I sat on the couch. Alice and Rose ended up working together on something. I watched the boys play their game.

Tanya came in the room. Edward's music was dark and painful. I shivered. Tanya came and sat next to me.

"So… Bella, how are you?" She asked me. I glanced at her.

"I'm fine." I muttered. I wanted her to leave me alone.

"So, are you dating anyone?" She asked. I sighed, I'm sure she heard me yelling at Edward earlier so why would she ask such stupid questions. Edward's music became louder.

"Um, I dated." I said staring at the TV. I knew everyone was listening to me.

"Anyone we know?" She asked with big eyes. Edward was now banging on the keys.

"Um, I don't think so… he was just a local boy." I said letting my annoyance show.

"We know almost all of the local kids." She smiled. I finally looked at her. She was baiting me and Edward. I gave in.

"Why is my love life so god damn important to you? I don't even know you… and I don't care too so, I don't really feel like talking about this anymore… go annoy someone else." I said darkly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I sighed. I was sick of this.

"Alice where am I sleeping?" I asked bleakly.

"Um… I hadn't thought about it." She admitted.

"I know." She muttered. She glanced at Edward and he nodded she took me upstairs. We walked to him room and he had a bed in there. I looked around. I saw the couch.

"Do you want some water?" She asked. I shook my head. She said goodnight and closed the door. I flicked on the desk lamp and off the over head light. I stared around him room. I'd only been in here one other time. I sighed. I grabbed a pillow and sat on his couch facing the windows. I started out and the rain. I glanced around and found a bookshelf. I walked over there and l looked for a book. I saw he'd gotten _Wuthering Heights. _I smiled and opened up to the page I left off with earlier.

I sat there reading mostly because it was only ten and I wasn't tired. I heard someone open the door softly. I looked up and a head is standing there. My body tensed.

"I just came in here for a book… I thought you were sleeping." Edward said. I stared at him. I actually didn't want him to leave.

"What book?" I whispered. He slowly came in. He closed the door behind him. He stood a few feet away from me.

"Um… I recently started reading _Wuthering Heights._" He said I smiled and held up the book.

"Here…" I said and held it out to him. He sat down. "No, you can read it." He said. It was silent. I stared at the window.

"Bella, I never…" I cut him off. "No, not to tonight." I said. I yawned. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

I was in a restless sleep. I couldn't sleep very well I was tossing and turning and I was freezing. I woke up. I looked around and at first I had no clue where I was. My heart started racing until I felt cool arms around me. I realized then I was still being held hostage. I looked around and saw him.

"Good morning Bella." Edward smiled. I sat up.

"Hi." I said. I didn't remember him coming in here. I saw in his hand the book and then I remember. I remember how much I just wanted to be with him. He and I were sitting rather close. I realized it was still dark.

"What time is it?" I asked squinting my eyes.

"It's almost three." He said. I sighed. I laid back down against his cold body. I shivered.

"Bella, please move to the bed… it's more comfortable." He said.

"I find it stupid that a vampire has a been when you don't sleep." I muttered.

"Beds are used for other things." He smiled. I looked at him.

"Well that makes me want to hop on in." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Bella, grow up." He muttered. I sighed.

"Fine." I grabbed my pillow and headed over there. I laid on the bed.

"Isn't that better?" he asked. I sighed.

"No." I muttered. He came over and sat on the bed. He started to hum my lullaby.

"Edward what are you doing?" I whispered I was getting sleepy again.

"This always use to help you sleep… do you no longer like this song?" He asked with his velvet voice. And even though it was dark I could still feel him dazzling me.

"No, I like this song." I said. I got comfortable and laid there, but I was laying in such a way that his hand was touching my face. I quickly fell back into my restless sleep.

I was half dreaming, but I couldn't tell if my dreams were dreams or if they were reality because I was dreaming all things that could happen. I finally awoke. I saw the rain had stopped but there were massive puddles everywhere. I rolled over and Edward was laying next to me. We were face to face.

"Hi." He smiled. I just stared at him trying to remember how to breathe. He leaned in quickly and kissed me again. Like when we were in the rain. With such… passion like he was trying to make me see something. I wrapped my hands around his neck. His hands slid down my back. His lips moved to the hollow of my throat and worked their way back up to my lips. My hands slid to his chest. His hand slid down and hovered on my thigh. He hitched my thigh up. He finally pulled away gasping. We just stared at each other.

"Wow." He smiled. My stomach growled. He laughed.

"Time to feed the human." He laughed. I stared at him.

"Edward why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Doing what love?" he asked. That was like a stab in the heart. I'm sure pain and hurt were all over my face.

"Being this way." I gasped as the hole in my chest started to open again. I stared away from him. I rolled over giving us some space.

"I don't understand." He finally said after a minute.

"Why are you being so nice to me…? Edward, I told you I understand how you felt… er… feel…" I said.

"Bella I don't want you to leave." He said. I sighed.

"Edward… it's easier." I whispered.

"No! No Bella, it isn't easier… not for me. What I told you many years ago was a lie. I told you that so you'd let me leave because I knew you wouldn't let me leave unless I lied to you so I lied to you." He said his voice shook with anger.

"You lied to me!" I shouted. "You lied to me about something that changed my life? How dare you make that decision without including me in it?" I shouted. I couldn't believe that he loved me after all this. I didn't know if I should believe it.

Someone came bursting through the door.

"What's going on in here?" It was Emmett and Jasper. They grabbed Edward. I was crying and shaking. My knees were pulled up to my chest. I buried my head into my knees.

"Bella what happened?" Jasper asked and he and Emmett fought to get Edward out of the room.

"He lied to me." I whispered. They all stopped and stared. I just cried. Emmett quickly left.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Alice asked. I glanced up and everyone was still watching me.

"Get out." Alice ordered. They left.

"Bella, talk to me." Alice said in a soft tone.

"Edward lied to me." I took a ragged breathe to calm myself.

"About what?" She whispered.

"About him not loving me." I said. Alice was quiet. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do… part of me wanted to run. And the other part wanted to find Edward and tell him I never want him to leave me again. I didn't know what to do. I wondered if my bike was still here. I had stored it in the garage, so Charlie wouldn't find it.

"Alice is there still a motorcycle in the garage?" I asked quickly.

"Yes we didn't know whose it was." She said. I quickly got up and headed down stairs.

"Bella wait…!" Alice called. I ran past the living room.

"Someone stop her!" Alice yelled. I ran. I got into the garage before they could stop me Emmett, Jasper and Edward came racing out. I put on the helmet and started up the bike. Edward raced over to me.

"Bella, get off that death trap." He growled.

"No Edward, you aren't the boss of me… I rode this thing for years. Get out of my way." I shouted. I backed up and zoomed around him quickly. I lifted the front of the bike up in the air as I drove off. It stopped raining but the roads were wet. I was flying down the high way when I came to the turn. I took it too sharply and flew off my bike. I rolled on the pavement.

I heard a horn honking sound getting louder. I tried to look around but I blacked out.

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'm working on the next one and that'll be in Edward's point of view. Sorry I didn't get this chapter out yesterday things were crazy… but I'm not sure if I'll be able to update everyday anymore but I'll try. **

**Songs I recommend:**

**Minnie the Moocher – The Blues Brothers**

**I need you – Beatles **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Death is something that wakes us up. It shows us what we take for grant it won't always be there." – Unknown_

**Alright, so I'm going to start off recapping part of the last chapter in Edward's point of view.**

**Chapter Six**

_Bella was tossing and turning in her sleep. I kept thinking about what she'd said in the rain. And then what Alice and everyone had said after wards. I sighed and pushed it from my thoughts. I just needed to focus on the fact that I have Bella here and I was going to show her that I still loved her._

_She rolled over and stared at me. A slow smile stretched over my lips._

"_Hi." I smiled. Her heart beat quickened. I just leaned in towards her and quickly kissed her. I was trying to show her that I was here. That I wanted her, I needed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to tangle them into my hair. I slid my hands down her back. My lips moved down to the hollow of her throat and then I slowly moved my way back up to her lips. Her hands slid down onto my chest. I slid my hand down to her thigh and I let my hand hover there. I finally hitched up her thigh. I pulled out. _

"_Wow…" I muttered. Her stomach growled. I chuckled._

"_Time to feed the human." He laughed. She stared at me._

"_Edward, why are you doing this?" She asked. I didn't under stand what she meant._

"_Doing what love?" I asked. She looked like she'd been stabbed in the heart. I didn't understand what it was. The pain on her face hurt. I realized that I called her _love_. _

"_Being this way…" She gasped. She looked like she was in serious pain. She rolled over giving us some space._

"_I don't understand." I finally said after a minute. I was trying to hide the hurt on my face._

"_Why are you being so nice to me…? Edward, I told you I understand how you felt… er… feel." She muttered. I shook my head._

"_Bella I don't want you to leave." I said my voice was raw._

"_Edward… it's easier." She whispered with big eyes._

"_No! No Bella, it isn't easier… not for me. What I told you many years ago was a lie! I told you that so you'd let me leave because I knew you wouldn't let me leave unless I lied to you… so I lied to you!" I shouted the anger rising to my face._

"_You lied to me!" She shouted. "You lied to me about something that changed my life? How dare you make that decision without including me in it?" She shouted. I couldn't believe she was so annoyed at me._

_I sighed. Emmett and Jasper thought that I was going to beat up Bella. I wait until my stupid brothers came in._

"_what's going on in here?" Emmett shouted. They grabbed me. Bella was crying and shaking. It was breaking my heart to see her this distraught._

_I tried to get them to let me go._

"_Bella what happened?" Jasper asked. I wanted to stay with Bella… I couldn't be away from her not now._

"_He lied to me." She whispered. It broke my heart to see her and watch her be so upset. Everyone stopped and stared at me and then to Bella. Emmett left to get Alice. I felt horrible._

Edward, why are you feeling that way?

_I shrugged. I just wanted to be with Bella. _

"_What's the matter Bella?" Alice asked. She was accusing me in her thoughts. _

"_Get out." Alice said because Bella wouldn't talk. We left._

We got downstairs. And I went into the dinning room. I could everyone's thoughts and I just wanted to be with Bella. I was so sick of being away from her.

"Edward, what happened?" Jasper asked. I stared out the window.

"I'm sick of being away from her." I admitted.

"Well, you'll have to show her you really mean it." Emmett said. I finally broke away from the window.

"She won't listen… didn't you see her face?" I asked.

"Someone stop her!" Alice called. We saw Bella fly to the garage. I got into the garage with Emmett and Jasper behind me. I saw Bella putting on that bike helmet. It was her bike that was left here. I walked over next to Bella.

"Bella, get off that death trap." I growled at her.

"No Edward, you aren't the boss of me… I rode this thing for years. Get out of my way." She shouted. She backed up and zoomed around me. She lifted the front of her bike up in the air as she drove off.

"That was hot." Emmett said. I snarled. Alice screamed.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper yelled and ran to her side. I was reading her thoughts. I saw glimpses of her vision.

"No!" I shouted. I ran. I ran towards the highway hoping I wasn't too late. I should've stopped Bella… but none of that matters anymore. I got to her just in time with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose. Bella and flown off her bike and a huge truck was coming. I ran in front of the truck to stop it. The honk was going wildly. My siblings came up next to me and we linked arms into hopes to save Bella. We had mere seconds to save her. The truck tipped on its side. Alice was phoning 911. The truck started on fire and chucks of metal were flying around. They landed around Bella making it impossible to get to Bella.

"Edward just wait!" Alice called. Carlisle and Esme showed up.

"Edward…" Carlisle called. I ran into the fire. It was hot but I didn't care that I could die I just needed to save Bella. I grabbed her and we ran out. I laid her down and Carlisle started looking at her.

"She's got metal in her arm… it looks far in… and another hunk in her leg." Carlisle shook his head. She was scratched up everywhere. The ambulance came and Carlisle started to fill them in. I saw Alice get into the front of the ambulance that Bella would go in. Carlisle and I climbed into the back with Bella as they drove her off. I wasn't even vaguely aware of anything going on in the car as we raced for Forks Hospital.

We got there and Carlisle started shouting orders. My family went into the waiting room. And I followed Carlisle into the O.R.

"Edward, you can't be in here." Carlisle said. I sighed.

"Go into the waiting room… this is going to be too hard on you." He said. I sighed and walked out into the waiting room. I stared out of the window. I just was thinking about Bella and everything we'd done together our first year. Watching her sleep, the meadow, prom… I just sat there reliving memories of our time together.

I finally snapped out of it. And looked around. Esme was at work, Alice and Jasper sitting next to each other and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting by the door. Tanya was helping Carlisle.

"What's going on? How's Bella? What time is it?" I asked I looked. "Who locked us in?" I asked. I noticed that the sun was shining in and I was sparkling.

"We haven't had a report on Bella yet. It's Thursday around one." Emmett said. I walked over to the door. I twisted the knob. It was actually locked.

"Edward, just wait till Carlisle or Tanya comes and gives us news." Jasper said. I punched the door. I made a hole big enough for me to climb threw.

"Great… now we get to make up a story for this." Emmett said. I walked away and went to find Bella.

"Edward." Carlisle said.

"How is she doing?" I asked quickly.

"Well she was really lucky… remember that." Carlisle said. "She lost a lot of blood. And we had to be very careful taking out the metal that had been in her thigh and arm… if they'd been in any father, she wouldn't be able to walk… she's a bit of a of a mess right now… tubes and wires everywhere, but she'll be fine." He said. I sighed. I just wanted to be with her.

"Come on…" He said. he led me to Bella's room. I walked in and saw her. She looked amazing, even with the tubes and the wires… I just wanted to be with her forever. I couldn't leave her now. She was too important. I sat there waiting for her to wake up. I grabbed her hand.

"Bella, if you can hear me, squeeze my fingers." I whispered with hope in my voice.

Nothing.

I sighed. I sat there when the door opened again.

"Hey Edward…" My family walked in.

"How's she doing?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing… she's still out." I whispered. My family sat around with me. I left Bella's side to stand by the window.

"Edward?" Alice asked. I was watching this crazy cab driver came zipping around the street. I tried to read their mind… but it was too quiet.

"Edward!" Alice said. she had a vision.

"What is it?" I asked. Carlisle came in.

"Edward… I was just aware that Bella's family was called." He said.

"Oh." I said. That meant we were about to be paid a visit by Charlie and possibly some of the La Push reservation members.

I started at my family. This was going to be very painful.

**Hit or miss? I hope I didn't disappoint. I'll try to crank out another chapter tonight otherwise hopefully I'll get it out tomorrow.**

**Movie I recommend:**

**The very first season of SNL [Saturday Night Live the 1975-1976]**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Our greatest surprises come at the moment when you least expect it." – Unknown_

**This chapter will be in Edward's point of view again. I hope you liked the last chapter I scrambled to get it out Sunday night.**

**Chapter Seven**

We were all awaiting the arrive of Charlie. I didn't want to leave Bella and neither did my family. The door opened and Carlisle was talking to someone. I was holding Bella's hand as Charlie looked scared.

"… We're just waiting for her to wake up." Carlisle finished. I stood so Charlie could come by Bella.

"Charlie, you've got great timing," Esme started. "We were about to get some food… would you like us to bring something back for you?" She asked.

"No thank you." He said. He sat down and we hurried out. We walked back into our waiting room.

"Oh great." I muttered. The pack was coming. I took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled.

"We're here for Bella. Charlie's in there right now, so we left." I said coolly. Rosalie was unpleased about this and wanted to rip their heads off.

"She's fine… she's just got to wake up. She had…" My family walked off to the waiting room as I explained to the pack how Bella was doing. "…surgery which went well. She had a hunk of metal in her arm and her leg. But she's safe and she's stable, she's just got to wake up." I told him. Leah was very unhappy about Bella being okay. A snarl erupted from my chest.

"What?" Jacob asked. I glared at Leah. Jacob sighed.

_I'm sorry about her… just ignore her. She's not that bad._

I looked at Jacob and cocked an eyebrow.

"She'll be alright." I muttered to a tall boy with reddish hair. He looked at me and nodded.

"Seth, really… Edward, which room?" Jacob asked. For a mutt he wasn't too terrible.

"Right over there." I pointed and walked towards the waiting room.

"How bad was it?" Emmett asked.

"It was fine." I said. I was worried about Bella. Being away from her made me anxious. I couldn't stand it. I kept on bouncing around the room.

"Edward, she'll be alright." Jasper said.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered knowing very well that my worrying about Bella has to be making him mad. He nodded. Carlisle came in.

"Edward, quick we need a word with you." He sounded serious. Tanya was waiting near by for us. We headed over to her.

"Bella's awake and… nobody else is in there because Tanya kicked them all out. So we were wondering, would you like to see her first?" Carlisle asked. I read Tanya's thoughts.

"She's been asking for me?" I asked as I headed towards her room. I knocked softly on the door and walked in. she was laying on the bed looking miserable. I smiled at her or at least tried to. I sat next to her.

"Hi Bella." I whispered. I grabbed her hand. She smiled.

"Edward I'm so sorry." She whispered as tears spilled out of her eyes.

"Shush… Bella, none of that matters anymore… I just want you safe." I whispered. I hated seeing her like this. Someone opened the door but it was very quiet.

"Edward, I love you." She whispered. My heart swelled with happiness.

"I love you too Bella." I whispered and hugged her.

"Would you like anything?" I asked. She smiled up at me. "No thanks." She said. I heard someone step into the room.

"Oh, hey Jake." Bella said, there was some strain on her voice.

"Um, hey." He said.

_What? I thought she didn't like the bloodsucker… although that explains what she meant… I'll always be running from him Jacob…_

I saw him relive the night Bella and him were in his backyard.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked Bella. I didn't want to leave her but I figured I should ask incase, they needed to talk.

"No." She said quickly.

"Jake what's on your mind?" She asked.

"I was just checking up on you." He was bitter. Even though he was dating Leah, he was still madly in love with Bella.

"Where's Charlie?" Bella asked.

"He stopped back into work… you were out for a couple hours." Jacob said. Bella nodded.

"I'll go get the pack… Seth's been really worried." He said but he glared at me. He quickly left. I sighed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Trouble." I smiled. My family came walking in.

"Bella!" Alice and Emmett shouted and ran over to hug her. We hung out and talked with Bella for a few minutes until the wolves came in. Sam and Leah weren't too happy about us being here but Seth was excited.

"Bella!" He called and ran over by her.

"Hey Edward." He said. I nodded at him. I was still sitting on the edge of her bed. We all talked and sat around with Bella. It was night and she'd finally fallen asleep. I stepped outside to get the mutt smell out of my nose. I could hear Jacob coming and he was upset.

"Edward." He barked. I sighed.

"Yes Jacob?" I asked staring up at the moon.

"You hurt her again and you won't have to worry about where you'll be going. I speak for Charlie and the rest of the pack when I say… you mess up with Bella twice and you'll be sorry." He said. I didn't say anything I combed this thoughts and he was serious. He was really _in love_ with Bella.

"I promise, it hurt me as well. I won't be leaving her unless she wills it." I promised him. The rest of the pack came out and they ran off to the woods and transformed into wolves and ran off.

I walked back into the hospital and Alice had opened a window. I smiled. Esme had left to go home. Carlisle was working the night shift. My siblings and I waited around in Bella's room. We talked.

_Edward, why don't you just change Bella… I mean you can now… she's lived life and she oblivious needs you… this way… it's safer and easier._

Emmett had been awfully quiet up until this. I locked my eyes with Bella.

"I don't know Emmett…" I started.

_She's lived life Edward… give her the choice, she's already been to college… she's been around the world… and she loves you… at least talk about it with her._

Emmett's thoughts were complex. It was strange; Emmett's thinking always surprised me.

"I'll talk to her." I promised. Alice had a vision.

"What? Edward?" Alice gasped.

"What is it Alice?" I asked I didn't bother to read her mind.

"You've decided to change Bella." She whispered. Emmett smiled.

"It's really up to her… but yes, if she wants it… I'll allow it this time." I whispered. Everyone talked about this.

Bella woke up.

"Can I go home?" She asked. We laughed.

"Not yet Bells…" Emmett laughed.

"Let's get something to eat." Jasper said.

"You guys don't eat…" She said. We laughed as they walked out and closed the door. I smiled at her.

"Bella, there's something I need to speak with you about… are you feeling well?" I asked to make sure she was alright.

"Yes Edward, I'm fine… what is it?" She asked.

"Well, Emmett and I were talking and I've decided that if it's still your wish… that I'd change you." I whispered.

"Really?" She asked with big eyes.

"Of course, love." I smiled.

"Yes." She said. I nodded.

"Once you're better." I smiled. Carlisle walked in the room.

"What's happening once you're better?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Edward's agreed to change me." She said. Carlisle looked at me.

_You're okay with this?_ I nodded. _Do you want me to be there?_

"Yes." I answered him. He checked over Bella.

"Edward, can we do it today?" Bella asked. I glanced at Carlisle.

"I suppose… since I didn't get you a birthday gift… Happy Birthday Bella." I smiled and kissed her.

"Wow, I'm twenty five." She smiled.

"Bella, we're going to have the Charlie and Jacob… they're here… you're all set to come home with us… but we'll have to change you at our house… and nobody knows when you'll be able to see them again…" Carlisle whispered. The words registered with Bella. She nodded.

"I'll see you later." I whispered and kissed her forehead. I started to walk out.

"Wait Edward!" Bella called. I was at her side in an instant.

"Um… I was thinking about our deal… and I know I'm going to have you forever but… could we get married first?" She whispered with big eyes. I smiled. I was so happy… happy wasn't the right word, I was ecstatic.

"Of course…" I smiled. I kissed her and this time it was more passionately.

"Congratulations." Carlisle smiled.

"I'll see you soon." I smiled again and left. I got into the waiting room and everyone was wondering the same thing.

"Well, Alice I've got great news." I smiled. Jasper stared at me.

_Edward, you're totally in bliss… what happened?_

"Bella _is_ going to be changed over… _but_ she wants to get married first!" I smiled. Alice screamed.

"Booya!" Emmett shouted. Everyone was excited.

"So… why are in here…?" Rosalie asked.

"She has to tell Charlie and Jacob." I said carefully. Everyone got wide eyes.

**Hit or miss? I hope you guys like the story. Please review…**

**Books I recommend: **

**Emperor of Ocean Park – Stephen Carter **

**Daughters of the Moon – Book One – Lynne Ewing **


	8. Chapter 8

**If you have any suggestions on how I can make my stories better, please review me or private message me. (All comments are welcomed.) This chapter will be in Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter Eight**

"_Wait Edward!" I called. He was at my side in an instant. I looked down._

"_Um… I was thinking about our… deal… and I know I'm going to have you forever…" My words were slow but I was scared on what he'd say. "But, could we get married first?" I whispered with big eyes. He didn't say anything. I looked away fearing he wanted to turn me away._

"_Of course!" He smiled and kissed me much more passionately then I can remember._

"_Congratulations." Carlisle smiled._

"_See you soon." He smiled and left._

Now came the hard part. I needed to tell Charlie and Jacob, that I was marrying Edward. I fell asleep worrying about what I was going to say. I woke up later that morning to people talking around me.

I opened my eyes and saw the pack.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Jacob asked. It everyone had gotten quiet.

"Um… I'm good… can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. Leah glared at me. I shivered and looked away.

"Of course…" He said. The room cleared out and the door was shut.

"What's going on? Where are the bloodsuckers?" He asked.

"Um… I told them to give me sometime to talk to you and Charlie about something." I whispered.

"What's going on Bells?" he asked. "Are you getting better?" he asked.

"Yes… my health is fine… I'll be leaving soon. But… I've agreed to marry Edward." I whispered. He started shaking.

"Jacob, relax." I whispered.

"Bella, he left you! What makes you think he won't do that again? Bella, do you realize what this means?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I've wanted this for a very long time." I said. his eyes widened as he realized what I was saying. He started shaking uncontrollably.

"Jake… relax… please." I whispered.

"Why him?" He asked his voice was raw.

"I love him… and I'm in love with him." I added because I too loved Jake but I wasn't in love with him.

"Bella…" he said.

"Jacob… we can still be friends right?" I asked.

"No… I don't think we can." He whispered. I started at him. I started to cry and he left. I sat there.

I'd just lost my best friend. Jacob who'd been there with me when Edward left to pick up the pieces of me was gone.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Hi daddy!" I smiled. He hugged me.

"I hear you can come home." He smiled.

"Yeah… I can… but dad… Today… I've agreed to marry Edward." I whispered. He started at me.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked he just stared at me.

"No dad… but I love him and he loves me and we plan to get married…" I whispered. He started at me.

"Dad…?" I asked I felt another wave of tears coming on.

"You're happy with this?" he asked. I nodded. "Then I'm happy for you." He smiled. I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you Daddy!" I smiled.

"I love you Bella." He said. We pulled apart and then the Cullens came in. Esme smiled and hugged me.

"Oho Bella! I'm so happy for you!" She smiled.

"Bella, I've got to go to work… but you'll be okay?" he asked. I nodded. Charlie left. Edward came and sat next to me.

"Bella…" He whispered. I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Yes…" I said. Everyone was staring at us.

"Um… I've got your ring…would you like to see it?" He whispered. I looked up at him.

"Yes." I smiled. He took a small black velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it and slipped it on my finger. I looked at it. It was an oval with oval diamonds inside of it.

"Edward it's beautiful." I whispered. It fit perfectly. He started to take the ring off my finger.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him.

"I'm putting the ring back in the box." He said confused.

"Um, I don't get to wear it? You're just going to show it to me and then put it away?" I asked. He looked at me. "Edward Cullen you're a ring tease." I smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Well Bella…" Carlisle walked in. "It's time to go home…" He smiled. I sat up and tossed my legs over the side. I stood and fell into Edward.

"Sorry… light headed." I muttered and blushed. Emmett laughed. Edward kept his hand on my back as we walked out to the parking lot. We walked towards his car and everyone else went to the other car. We drove to my house.

"Bella, would you like to shower get cleaned up… eat?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah…" I smiled we walked inside. We walked into the living room and sat down.

"So… shower?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh right." I stammered. He was dazzling me. He smiled his crooked smile and leaned down. He gently kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him. Our lips moved together as his hands slid down my back. He pulled me closer to him when his hands stopped around my waist. He slowly moved forward and I was laying on my back. He finally pulled away gasping.

"Bella!" He gasped. I smiled and turned red as my heart hammered wildly.

"I'm going to shower… I'll be right back." I smiled.

I went upstairs and cleaned up. I quickly showered and got some clothes on. I found a box on my bed. It was a part of low cut jeans and a dark blue blouse. I smiled and thought of Alice. I slipped on the clothes and walked down stairs. Edward was waiting at the bottom.

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing." He smiled. He grabbed my waist and we headed out to the car. He raced home. I smiled. Things finally left right.

**Hit or miss? I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reads my story. You guys are what makes me keep writing this fanfiction… it sounds corny I know… but it's sorta true. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey thanks for all the reviews… and I'm thinking about switching viewpoints next but… I'm not sure… yet me know if you think it's a good idea.

Chapter Nine

We sat around the Cullen house. Alice, Emse, and Rosalie babbled about wedding details and Jasper and Emmett played video games. I sat on the couch and Edward was next to me.

"I'm bored! ALICE! ROSE!" Emmett's voice shook the house. I smiled.

"What Em?" Alice and Rose appeared at the door.

"I want to play a game… and Bella's here, we should do something fun." Emmett sounded as though he was five.

"What did you have in mind?" Rose asked sitting next to him. Edward sighed I looked at him. I wondered what Emmett was thinking.

"Emmett… we do that all the time." Edward complained. I was interested.

"We haven't gone through your porn collection in months…" Emmett smiled. I turned red. He laughed which caused me to go redder.

"Emmett." Edward snarled. Everyone started laughing. I looked up.

"No…" Emmett laughed. "I'm sorry… it was just too funny." He laughed.

"We could play drinking games." I muttered and then remembered they didn't drink.

"Yeah!" Emmett boomed. Rosalie sighed.

"No way." Rosalie shook her head.

"Rosie!" Emmett complained. "Please… I'll behave… I promise… it was Bella's idea… I didn't even tell her to say it! Come on…" Emmett whined. I wondered what happened.

"Fine. I'm in." Rose said. Emmett kissed her.

"I'll play." Alice said.

"I'm in." I smiled. Edward and Jasper were always the last ones to join in the games.

"I'm in." Jasper sighed.

"Edward… don't you want to play?" I asked with big eyes. He sighed. "Sure." He said but his lips didn't move.

"Um… do you even have any beer or anything?" I asked.

"To the store!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett why don't you and Jasper go… and we'll stay here." Rose said. Emmett and Jasper took off.

"Bella… are you insane? Drinking with Emmett…" Edward asked.

"That bad?" I asked. "Yes… he's just so loud." Edward said. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." I smiled. I just couldn't believe how little he looked… he was acting like a four year old. I just laughed.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Um… yeah." I gasped.

"Thanks for the clothes by the way." I said once I stopped laughing. She smiled.

"Oh…" Edward said. "I was wondering if those were yours." Edward said. I blushed. Alice and I talked about the wedding details and Edward played with my hair.

"Who do you want on the guest list? I've got Renee and Charlie… and Phil… but what about kids around here?" Alice asked.

"Well, Angela and Ben, for sure… and Mike and Jessica… and I suppose, Seth would be heart broken if we didn't invite him… and of course Billy…" I said. "…and Jacob if he's talking to me." I said sadly. Edward stopped playing with my hair for a second.

"What's the matter?" He asked. I shook it off.

"Bella…?" Edward asked.

"It was nothing… he's just a little upset is all." I finally admitted. Now I needed a beer.

"I'm sure he'll be there." Alice said. Edward agreed.

"Thanks." I muttered the boys came back and Rose came into the room.

"Oh my god… Jazz you were suppose to keep him from buying the whole store!" Alice shrieked. They each and tons of bottles and boxes of beer.

"Believe me Alice, this is half of what he wanted to buy." Jasper laughed.

"Where do you want to do this? I was thinking outside… it's nice we could have a fire…" Emmett said.

"Way head of you… I've started a fire but we'll have to be extremely careful…and I've got some tables out there." Rosalie said.

"Bella, do you want to change?" Edward asked me. I nodded. Alice and Edward took me upstairs. We walked into Edward's room.

"Edward, you're going to make her put on one of your shirts?" Alice asked. Edward was digging around his closet. I looked at my ring it was beautiful.

"Edward where did you get it?" I asked.

"Get what love?" he asked and he still had his head in the closet.

"The ring." I said.

"Oh it was my mothers." He said simply and came out with a sweatshirt. Someone had turned on the stereo system.

"Ahhh! I love this song!" I smiled. They started laughing. I started dancing. It was a weird dance. I was like doing the robot only it was a little different.

"Bella! That's hilarious!" Alice laughed. She grabbed my arm and we raced down stairs. We ran outside and started dancing with Emmett.

"Go Bella!" Emmett smiled as he did the weird robot dance next to me. I laughed Rose and Jasper jumped in. Edward was watching.

"Come on Eddie!" I laughed. Edward shook his head and came to join me. We must have looked hysterical. Esme and Carlisle came out.

"What are you kids doing?" Esme laughed.

"Dancing!" I smiled. They laughed harder.

"We're throwing a party ourselves… want to join?" Emmett boomed.

"No thanks!" They laughed and headed back inside. The song ended and we all settled down in chairs around the fire.

"So… what do you guys want to drink?" Emmett asked.

"Surprise us." I muttered. He fixed us up some drinks. He sat down and raised his glass.

"Cheers." He smiled we all took a sip. I gulped down half of my glass. They all started at me.

"What?" I asked. They laughed. We sat around drinking and telling stories of things that have happened.

"Let's go inside and play card games or something?" Alice said. She was getting drunk… I wasn't even sure it was possible for vampires. I was getting pretty drunk. Emmett and Jasper grabbed the beer and we headed to the dinning room. We gather around the table.

"Poker." Alice said. We played a couple games of poker.

"Let's play golf." Emmett boomed. Golf is a card game you play and you want to lowest score and then you win… if you don't then you've got to drink.

"I suck at this… can we play presidents and assholes?" I asked. I was getting drunk… fast.

"Sure Bella." Edward said. We switched games and I was the asshole. It was horrible because when we drank we did a waterfall which is when you hold your cups up in the air and the first person drinks and everyone has to drink until they stop and then you stop. I was always last and Emmett was president and took long sips.

It had to be about three.

"I can't play anymore…" I said. I was completely drunk.

"Why did we drink again?" I asked. I stood up. Everyone wasn't looking well.

"I don't remember anymore." Alice said. She and Jasper went upstairs into their room.

"Well, we're going up…" Emmett said. It was just me and Edward.

"Are you tired?" He asked. I think he was the only one who wasn't drunk. I tilted my head and looked at him. It could've been the fact that I was completely drunk but he looked god like, even more than he usually does.

"What?" he smiled.

"You just look really good." I said. I was too drunk to realize how stupid I sounded.

"Really?" He smiled. I nodded. We were sitting next to each other in the dinning room. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Let's get you to bed." He said as his lips moved against me. I stood up and tried walking to the stairs. Edward smiled and picked me up and raced me into his room. He closed the door and set me down on the bed. He started to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He smiled and sat back down.

"You know… I'm surprised you want to wear that ring." He said staring at my face.

"I love it Edward. It's beautiful." I whispered. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled out of it.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. I stared at him.

"No…" I whispered. I just… something was off.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

"I love you Edward." I whispered. He smiled. I leaned up and kissed him lightly. Edward held me and sang me my lullaby. I fell asleep.

Hit or miss? I'm not sure if the Cullens get drunk or if they even drink… but since they're all of age I figured why not… sorry if it offended anyone. 

Songs I recommend:

Attack – 30 seconds to Mars

Kill (Burry me) – 30 Seconds to Mars


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Edward and his family went on a huge hunting trip up to Alaska for a few weeks, which to them is no time but for me… well it seemed like years. I hung around the house mostly trying to stay out of danger per Edward's request. I was really bored one day so I drove down to La Push to see if any of the werewolves were around. I drove out to the beach and walked along the shore.

"Bella?"

I jumped.

"Are you alright?"

"Hey Jake, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing really, what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"I was bored so I thought I'd see if anyone was around." I said.

"Ah… the bloodsuckers boring?" He asked with a smile.

"Nope, just away." I said slightly annoyed because I knew he meant it.

"Oh relax Bella." Jake said.

"So, you want to hang out?" I asked. He nodded.

"Let's go back to my house." He suggested. I drove back to his house as he whined about my driving the whole way. I parked the car and we got out and went into the house.

We sat around watching the cooking channel. I was started to realize that I hadn't slept much while Edward was gone. I started to get tired. I fell asleep.

I was drifting in and out of my dreams, so it was hard to tell if I was really sleeping. I finally just passed out.

I slowly looked around. I was sweating. I realized that Jake had fallen asleep on my legs and he was burning me. I quickly squirmed to get out from under his hot body but I couldn't move him.

"OW! Jake that hurts." I shouted. He snapped up and jumped up off the couch.

"Sorry Bells, did I fall sleep?" he asked.

"Yes but I did too." I smiled. "What time is it?" I asked looking for a clock.

"It's almost ten." He muttered.

"I should be getting back." I said.

"Well, let me drive you at least." Jake said.

"But I have my truck…" I muttered. He nodded he walked me out to the truck. I got in and it wouldn't start. Jake waited for me to take off. I climbed back out of the car.

"Um, can I still have that ride?" I asked quickly. He smiled. I wondered about Edward, I hoped he be in my room when I woke up. Jake drove madly back to Forks. I saw a sliver Volvo. Jake pulled over along the highway.

"So much for hunting." Jake muttered sourly. I climbed out of the car.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked worried, relieved, and annoyed. I looked up at him.

"Alice got worried when your future stopped so we raced back here… and the whole car ride I get to listen to Emmett and Jasper tell me how I just should've changed you and we wouldn't have this to worry about." He muttered. He pulled me in for a hug. I heard a low growl from Jacob, he was still touchy on me being changed over.

"I'm alright… I just went down to La Push." I muttered. "I fell asleep." I turned a little red. Edward's velvet laughed sang threw the night. I turned around.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Jake… I'll see you soon." I smiled. He got back into his car and drove off. Edward sighed.

"What?" I asked as I was still wrapped around him.

"Jacob's annoyed with me." He muttered.

"Let's get you back to Charlie's." He muttered. Edward sped off towards Charlie's. I was fighting the heavy eye lids. I fell asleep before we got back. I was slightly aware that Edward was carrying me into the house.

"Bella?"

"She fell asleep… I drove her home." Edward said quietly.

"Oh…" Charlie said. I felt Edward move again. I was on my bed.

"I'll be back soon love." Edward whispered and the door shut. I fell into a fast sleep.

**Sorry for such a short chapter… I just wanted to get something out because this weekend is pretty crazy and I'm not sure when I'll update next… I hope the chapter wasn't too lame.**


	11. Chapter 11

"_She stares at you unable to realize why you won't tell her. She realizes you no longer love or need her. She cries at first for the lost but she slowly realizes she's crying because she knows she'll be okay with out you." – Natalie _

**Sorry, I couldn't get this chapter out Friday, I was having internet problems.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Things had mellowed out. It was very quiet in Forks, which seemed weird to me. Jacob and I haven't had much time to hang out lately because of the pack. He stays busy. And I hung out with Edward and his family almost everyday. Things were getting weird. There's always something happening in Forks.

I was sitting around the Cullen's house while we watched some sports game.

"Bella…" Edward started. He pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"We're going up to Alaska for awhile to see Tanya and her family… because she left rather suddenly once you'd gotten better." Edward said. I didn't even realize she'd left I wonder if it was because of me.

"Alright… how long exactly?" I asked. Edward shrugged.

"Um, a week or two… but if you're not comfortable with that, then… I'll stay back with you." Edward said. I thought about it for a long minute. Having Edward all to myself would be nice but I could tell even through his façade he wanted to see them.

"No, go, they're your family." I said.

"Thank you Bella." He smiled.

"When are you leaving?" I asked. I looked for a clock and it was almost ten.

"Whenever you fell asleep." He muttered. I smiled.

"Edward… why don't you run me home quickly?" I asked. He nodded we headed out to his car. The ride was quiet. I was thinking about Jacob. I was worried I hadn't seen him around lately and with the wedding coming closer I wanted him to be there.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. He hadn't asked me this for years.

"About the wedding." I asked. It was mostly honest because I was thinking about the wedding and some of its guests.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"No, I'm anxious for it to come. I'm nervous for how it's going to go… or that I'll trip. I'm scared because I'm afraid something's going to happened and mess it up. And I'm worried about some of the guests on the list not showing up… or that my mom and Phil won't be able to get out here because of the weather or something like that…" I admitted. 

"Bella, don't worry about that. Alice has seen many visions about the wedding and they've all turned out very well. I promise, nothing will happen." He whispered. We were sitting outside my house. I looked over at him.

"I love you Edward." I smiled.

"You're my life now." He said it so simply it startled me. He leaned down and kissed me.

"See you soon." I whispered. I was sad he was leaving but I knew I'd be okay. I got out and headed inside. He waited until I had the door closed and he zoomed off. I headed upstairs and went to bed. The next few weeks would be long if Jacob wasn't talking to me.

The next few days I couldn't get Jake to take any of my calls so finally after five days of being avoided I got into my truck and raced down there. I was driving faster than I should have and my truck was groaning every time I stepped on the gas. I parked my truck and raced up to his door. I rang the bell and no answer. I slowly open the door.

"Billy? Jacob?" I called. No one answered. This was weird. I closed the door and walked in. No one was in the living room, or the kitchen. I got to the narrow hallway and there was and light coming from Jake's room. I slowly snaked my way to his door. I peeked through the crack and saw two people kissing on his bed. I knew it was him but I couldn't see who it was with. She rolled over and I saw. I let out a sharp breath. They both froze. I quickly turned from the door wishing I hadn't seen that. Mostly because it was weird but it made me a little jealous. I stumbled getting out of the way by which that time I felt a hot hand grab my arm.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He growled I flinched as he spoke. He dropped my arm and I stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry…" I stammered. "You weren't returning m-my calls-s…" I whispered with big eyes.

"Bella!" Jake growled. He looked so mad. I just ran out of his house. My hands kept shaking as I was trying to get the key in the door. He came out by my truck.

"Bella, where are you going?" he asked. I was trying to hold in my tears but I couldn't. They spilled down my face. I looked down.

"I'm going home." My voice was thick. I got the truck door opened. I hopped in and started to car and sped off. I cried the whole drive home. I think I was crying at first for how scary Jacob was but I realized that I was crying for the fact that I didn't have him anymore. He wasn't my brother, he wasn't my friend… he wasn't with me anymore. He didn't want anything to do with me.

I got home and raced into the house and made it to the sofa; were I clasped and cried. Jacob no longer needed me as his friend or sister. I was completely useless. Charlie was on a fishing trip with Billy and Mr. Clearwater. So I was alone. I finally cried myself to sleep.

I woke later that morning with red, puffy eyes. I slowly headed upstairs to get cleaned up. I took a long shower trying to get the horrible day off me. I got dressed and walked down stairs. I heard the TV on. I slowly made my way into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I came to make sure you were alright."

"I don't need you looking out for me." I snapped.

"Relax Bella, I don't bite."

"What do you want?" I asked. I was still hurt.

"Why'd you come over last night?"

"Jacob, I told you, I just wanted to know why you weren't answering any of my calls. I was getting worried." I told him.

"Bella, I told you we couldn't be friends anymore." He said. his voice was pained.

"Jacob, I don't understand why!" I shouted.

"Because Bella, he's going to change you over. Maybe not right now, but it will happen and I'd rather see you dead than see you as a bloodsucker!" He shouted. He was standing up now.

"LEAVE!" I shook the house as I shouted. "JACOB BLACK YOU WILL NOT COME INTO MY HOUSE AND TELL ME YOU'D RATHER SEE ME DEAD THAN WITH EDWARD!" I yelled.

"You will not tell me you want me dead." I kept whispering over and over again. The words were skinning. He started to come near me.

"No! Just leave me alone!" I cried.

"Bella…" Jake started.

"Please, just get out." I begged.

"Bella." He looked like he was in pain now.

"Jacob, you want me dead fine whatever, but I won't have you around to…" He cut me off he came over and kissed me. At first I was trying to push him away but then I realized, I didn't want him to go away. I wanted him. Our lips moved together. His warm hands slid down my back. I tangled my hands in his hair. His hands rested at my waist.

I now realized that I did not want Jacob to leave, I wanted him to come closer. I wanted there to be no space between us. I wanted him now.

**I'd like to thank **Zombie's Run This Town **for the idea for this chapter.**

**Bands I recommend:**

**Blue Foundation**

**MGMT**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

As Jacob kissed me I realized that I didn't know what I wanted. I pulled away. He stared at me smiling.

"You can't tell me that didn't mean anything!" He shouted. I shook my head.

"Jacob, I'm engaged." I informed him.

"What's it matter? Bella, I know you love me!" He said. He looked so little again. I didn't know what I wanted. I wanted Edward, and I felt guilty and horrible for kissing Jacob, but it was a good kiss, I couldn't lie about that.

"Jacob…" I started.

"Bella, I'm going to go and give you time to think about your next words. You find me when you're ready to talk!" He smiled and walked out. I sat down on the couch thinking. The phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella." Oh no, it was Edward.

"Hi Edward, how's Alaska?" I asked.

"It's good but I can't wait to see you. How are things back at Forks?" He asked. I started to cry.

"Bella? What's the matter?" Edward asked.

"It's nothing." My voice was thick.

"Bella, do you want me to come home?" He asked.

"No, it's just that Jacob came over and we talked." I muttered.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure on anything anymore." I said. He was silent on the other end. He understood what I had meant.

"Well, Bella… I love you very much." He whispered. I just cried. He waited with me until I calmed down.

"I miss you Edward Cullen. I love you." I cried. I hung up the phone and fell asleep. I kept dreaming about the kiss, and Edward. I didn't know how I felt.

I awoke later that day. I showered and got ready. I walked down stairs and make some breakfast. The phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella."

"Edward!" I sort of shouted. I was so relieved he called me back after last night.

"I'm glad to talk to you too love. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay after last night." He said. The smile quickly fell from my face.

"Um, yeah… I've got my head on right now. I can't wait to see you." I said my words came out in a rush.

"Alright, well I've got to let you go but I'll talk to you soon." He promised. He had that voice that said, I'd be checking up on you twice a day.

"I love you Edward." I said. He hung up the phone. I cleaned up my dishes and drove down to La Push. I drove past Billy's house but I was too chicken to go in. I ended up on the cliff where I almost died. I got out of the truck and sat there letting my feet dangle off the edge. I was nervous to talk to Jacob because I could tell his feelings for me were much stronger than mine were for him.

"Bella?"

"Hey." I said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk." I said quickly. He sat down leaving no space between us. I moved over just a little.

"Well Jake… I need to talk to you…" I started. He waited. "You know that I love you right?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"I do love you and I always will no matter what… but, I'm not in love with you. Like, you're my brother… you're family Jake… and I know that you might not see it now, but I'm so messed up… you need someone who can give you everything… I couldn't do that." I said.

"No, Bella, you can… we can be together… I know it." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not good for anyone." I whispered.

"Bye Jacob." I whispered and walked back to my truck. I felt bad for crushing him, but I know he'll find someone else someday and he'll be happy, he wouldn't be happy with me. I drove home thinking.

The next week went by quickly. I kept myself busy with house work and getting food. I visited Angela and Ben. And Jessica and Mike. I was sad that all of my friends had gotten their lives together I was still not completely in check with my life. Although the ring on my finger didn't go unnoticed.

"…Bella, what's with the lovely ring?" Angela asked. I looked down.

"Um, while I was in the hospital and Edward proposed!" I smiled.

"Well where is he?" Jessica smiled as she grabbed my hand.

"He's visiting family up in Alaska, the blonde who's been here is a close family friend… They should be driving back already…" I smiled. Thinking that their driving takes us days takes them only hours.

"Wow… where would he get something like this from?" Jessica asked.

"It was his birth mother's." I smiled as I looked at the oval diamonds sparkle.

"It's beautiful Bella." They all gushed over it. we hung out at the local pub but I went home early. I was hoping Edward would have called but he hadn't called in the last two days. I was slightly worried. I went to bed. I was restless. I finally fell into a sleep.

I was half asleep and my bed felt strangely cold and someone was talking to me. I rolled over and opened my eyes.

"Edward!" I screamed. I threw my arms around him and pulled him into a death grip hug.

"Hello love." He smiled.

"What are you doing back… I though you'd be a few more days." I said pulling out of the hug.

"I convinced Carlisle to come back early." He smiled. I put my left hand up to his face. I smiled.

"You're still wearing that ring?" he smiled. He cradled me in his arms.

"Yes, we went out to the pub tonight and everyone saw it…" I smiled. "I love it Edward." I whispered.

"I'm glad I'm back. I missed you. You will come over in the morning won't you?" He asked.

"Are you leaving me?" I asked and the panic started to creep into my voice.

"No, I'm not leaving you." He said. his words meant much more than I could ever explain.

"I love you Edward." I whispered. He looked down at me and smiled. He leaned in and kissed me lightly.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered and started to hum my lullaby.

I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke later that morning and I was still in Edward's arms.

"Good morning love." He whispered. I smiled.

"I'm going to get cleaned up… don't move." I said. he nodded and sat completely still. I smiled. I quickly walked into the bathroom and showered. I came back into my room and Edward was still sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hi." I smiled. I leaned against the door. Edward crossed the room and we headed into the kitchen where I quickly ate and we headed out to his house. We got there and everyone was excited the wedding was only a few weeks away.

"Um, Bella, I need to speak to you in my room." Alice said. I headed up stairs with her and she closed her door. She and helped me into my dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. I let out a small shriek.

Edward came bursting threw the door.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Edward, you can't see Bella in her wedding dress! It's bad luck!" Alice shouted.

"I love it." I said staring at the mirror. I finally turned around and saw Edward staring at me.

"Edward!" I shouted. "Don't you love it?" I asked in a quieter voice. His eyes raked over my body.

"I love it." He smiled. I turned back to the mirror. Edward came and stood next to me.

"Edward, leave! This is bad Luck!" Alice shouted. Edward run out of the room and shut the door.

"Alice it's perfect. I love it." I Smiled. She helped me out of the dress. She put it away in the closet.

"Edward really liked it didn't he?" She nodded. We finished up in Alice's room and made our way back downstairs.

**Sorry it took so long getting this chapter out. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Movie I recommend:**

**Finding Neverland **


	13. Chapter 13

"_We all pray for only the best and sometimes we fall short of what we'd wanted. Other times we get much more than we prayed for." – Unknown _

**Chapter Thirteen**

I was completely nervous. I had trouble sleeping. I was tossing and turning and Edward didn't stay so I was anxious. He wanted this to be done right. So I couldn't see him until I was walking down the isle. Charlie had gotten back a few days ago. Mom and Phil were in town as well. Charlie offered to have them stay here but he didn't really have the room so they got a hotel. I finally fell into a restless sleep.

"Bella!"

"Go away." I groaned as I rolled over.

"Up, up, up!"

I sighed and sat up. Alice was bouncing around my room.

"I thought Edward was getting me this morning?" I half asked.

"Nope, he doesn't want to see you until you're walking down the isle!" Alice sang.

"Come on... shower and do what you've got to do. I'll wait down stairs. Your parents are already at the house getting things set up." Alice said as she pushed me into the bathroom. I closed the door and hopped into the shower. I quickly got ready. I just slipped back into some sweats. I walked down stairs and Alice made me toast.

"You've already told me you're too nervous to eat but I want you to have a little something in you." She said avoiding the fight I just sat down. I ate toast. I kept thinking of Edward.

"Bella, everything's going to be fine." Alice promised. I looked up at her.

"Are you sure? I'm so nervous." I whispered. I just needed Edward to smile and tell me everything's going to be okay. The phone started ringing. Alice sighed and got it.

"She's fine." She started talking too fast for my ears. I did catch a, "Fine!"

"Here Bella, it's for you." I had no idea who it'd be.

"Hello?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Hello love." All my nerves melted away.

"How are you?" we asked at the same time.

"I'm good." I laughed. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm alright. I can't wait to see you." He said. I smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked suddenly.

"I slept." I answered. He chuckled.

"I'll see you soon love." He promised.

"I love you Edward." I whispered softly.

"I love you too Bella." He said and we hung up. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and Alice and I left for her house. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out no rain at all today. It was only ten and the wedding wasn't until five because that's when the sun would be going down so everyone could be outside. We were in their driveway. The nerves started back up again. We got into the house everyone was puttering around. I didn't see Edward though. I looked for him but I couldn't find him.

"Bella! We've got tons of work to do let's go!" Alice ordered. She and Rosalie dragged me upstairs. They turned their bathroom into a beauty parlor. They sat me in a chair and started whatever they were doing. I kept thinking about Edward. I heard knock on the door.

"Come on in Jazz." Alice muttered.

"Hi, I came to see if you needed something… I've got nothing to do." He admitted as he watched me. I just started to feel insecure.

"Could I have some water?" I asked quietly. Jasper nodded and left.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Rosalie asked.

"No, just thirsty." I said. He brought me back a glass of water.

"Thanks." I muttered as I drank the whole thing in a few sips. I handed him the glass and let the girls continue their work.

"Hey Jazz, can you get the dress? It's almost five." Alice said. She and Rose helped me into it. They left to get dressed themselves. I heard another knock on the door.

"Come in." I muttered. I stared at myself in the mirror. My dress was beautiful. It was a halter top and the corset had this beaded pattern on it. Which was white and then there was a sash around my stomach which was a creamy color and them the bottom of the dress was this off white color. It was beautiful. My hair was in loose curls and for my make-up they put on some red lip stick and just a little eye shadow. I looked amazing.

"Hey Bella." It was Charlie I turned around and my mom was there too.

"You look beautiful." Renee smiled.

"Thanks." I gave them both hugs.

"We got this for you… it's what Charlie bought me to wear when we got married." Renee smiled. They gave me this necklace. It was simple but beautiful. It was a pearl that matched perfectly with my dress. They gave me hugs and kisses and then left. I stared at myself in the mirror. I heard another knock on the door.

"Come in." I muttered.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett smiled. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey Em." I felt less stressed around Emmett. He gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. I smiled at him. Alice and Rose came in.

"Alright Em, you've got to head down stairs the ceremony's starting." Rose smiled. She and Emmett walked back down stairs.

"Alright, now I'll go first then got count to five in you're head and then, you come down. Alright?" She asked. All I had to do was count to five and go downstairs. I nodded. She grabbed her flowers and headed down stairs. I counted to five and grabbed my flowers and walked down stairs. I saw Charlie, Renee, Phil, the Cullens, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Seth. I saw everyone but no Edward. I saw the rose lined path I was suppose to follow my face got a little red as I made my way down stairs with everyone staring at me. I saw Edward and we walked outside together. Everyone took their seats. The sun was setting as we said our vows.

"I do." I smiled.

"I do." Edward said clearly. He looked so happy.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Edward took a small step towards me and leaned down and kissed me. Everyone clapped. I pulled out and looked around. We started walking towards the dance floor to say hi to everyone. Tons of people came up to us. We finally were able to dance and get away from everyone. I was never so happy to be dancing.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Cullen?" He whispered. I smiled. I was standing on his feet as he glided us around the dance floor.

"I'm good Mr. Cullen." I smiled. I looked for Jacob but he didn't show. I was slightly saddened about that. Edward and gotten me into a dark corner of the floor.

"I'll be right over here." He whispered and kissed my check. Jacob came walking out of the forest with Sam and Embry.

"Hey Jake!" I smiled. I was really glad he came. I gave him a hug.

"Bella you look amazing." He smiled. I blushed.

"I got you something." He said. He handed me a box. I noticed that Embry and Sam were only there if he couldn't handle himself. I sighed. I opened the box.

"Wow. It's really nice." I smiled. It was a bracelet with a tiny wooden wolf on it.

"Yeah, Billy taught me how to carve wood. It took awhile but I got it done." He smiled.

"Oh! It's so cool. I smiled. I gave him a hug.

"I'll visit as soon as I can I promise." I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I didn't say anything. He started shaking he grabbed my arms and shook me.

"Bella, you can't seriously be thinking about doing that." He said.

"Ow, Jake you're hurting me." I said. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were next to me.

"Jacob let her go… nobody's even noticed… just let Bella go." Edward said. Sam and Embry were right behind Jake. He let me go and I fell into Edward.

"Bella are you alright?" he asked as Emmett and Jasper walked back to the party.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Don't cry… nobody saw anything. Come on… let's dance. Edward picked me up and we danced back out onto the floor.

The rest of the night was perfect. I had such a great time. Everyone had left and it was time to leave for our honeymoon.

"Bye Bella!" Alice said for the last time as Edward and I got into his car and raced off somewhere.

"I love you Edward." I whispered and fell asleep in the car.

**I hope you like. I think I'm going to do this chapter in Edward's point of view and then I'm not sure how much longer this story will go… um so let me know if you think I should continue it or not…**

**Songs I recommend:**

**Wahjahka Man – Jimmy Cliff**

**Hot Blooded – Foreigner **

**The Wedding Bell Blues – The 5****th**** Dimension **


	14. Chapter 14

"_WE SHALL OVER COME." – Petey Greene _

**This chapter will be the last chapter (the wedding chapter) in Edward's point of view.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

I was nervous for tomorrow and I couldn't stand sitting in that house as everyone helped out. I wanted to go by Bella but Alice had threatened me if I went near her. So instead in the early hours of the morning I went to Bella and I's meadow. I sat there thinking about Bella and everything that had happened to us over these past years. The sun started to come up and I came home just as Alice was going to get Bella.

I was suppose to do that but apparently I wasn't even allowed to do that. I got inside the house and grabbed a phone.

"She's fine." Alice muttered. I sighed.

"Alice, please let me talk to _my fiancée_." I muttered. Alice started talking fast so Bella couldn't hear.

"Edward, no she's nervous enough; you'll just have to wait." Alice said.

"Alice!" I snarled.

"Fine!" She shouted. I heard Alice switch off the phone.

"Hello?" Bella said in a shaky voice. I smiled.

"Hello love." I smiled. It was quiet for a minute.

"How are you?" we both asked.

"I'm good." Bella laughed. "How are you?" She asked. I just wanted to race over by Bella.

"I'm alright. I can't wait to see you." I admitted. "Did you sleep well?" I asked quickly.

"I slept." She answered. I smiled and chuckled.

"I'll see you soon love." I promised.

"I love you Edward." She whispered softly.

"I love you too Bella." I said. We hung up. Bella would be coming over soon. I puttered around the house. Renee and Charlie were here getting things set up with Esme and Carlisle. Emmett found me.

"Relax Edward." Emmett said.

"I just want to be with Bella." I admitted as I stared out the dinning room window.

"Alice and Rose won't let you see her until it's time." Emmett said.

"I know…" I said. The front door opened and Emmett was back out in the living room looking like he was helping so Rose wouldn't yell at him. I stared out at the beautiful day. The sun was out so we wouldn't be having the wedding until five. Alice timed it out so the sun would be setting in the background for pictures. I shook my head at Alice's thoughts.

"Bella! We've got tons of work to do let's go!" Alice ordered. I looked at Alice's mind and saw Bella. She looked amazing. They dragged Bella upstairs and started doing her hair and make-up. I stood in the dinning room and watched them threw Alice's mind.

"Edward." Emmett boomed. I shook my headed and headed over there.

"How does this look?" He asked I nodded. I wandered around the house I wasn't even really there I was thinking about Bella. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and hear her say that she loves me. Everyone was going upstairs and getting ready for the wedding. Emmett and Jasper dragged me upstairs. Jasper was helping the girls and Emmett was the best man so he hung out with me. I was becoming a wreck.

"Emmett, what if she changes her mind at the alter?" I asked as I paced the room.

"She won't." Emmett said.

"How do you know?" I felt like I was sixteen.

"Because I know how crazily in love Bella is with you… I mean she took you back after like what was it six years? When you just completely cut her heart out? And she's the one who asked to get married…? Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure she's in love with you." Emmett said. I sighed and sat down in a chair.

"I really like her Emmett." I whispered. I buried my head into my hands. Emmett's massive hand was on my shoulder.

"Relax. But it's time… you go downstairs and I'm going to talk to Bella." He said. I nodded. I headed down stairs and everyone was here. People were inside and outside. I stood by the porch doors. Esme had a rose lined path for Bella to walk down. It was beautiful. Tanya and her family came up to me.

"Hello Eddie." Tanya smiled. I smiled back.

"How are you doing?" I asked calmly.

"A lot better than you." She smiled. I laughed and they took their seats. I saw some of the humans Bella invited. Ben and Angela came over by me.

"Hi Edward." Angela smiled and hugged me. "Congratulations." She smiled and they took their seats. Rose and Emmett came back downstairs. Rose took her seat next to Esme and Emmett when and stood up at the alter. Alice walked down the path. I read her thoughts.

_Everything will be fine. I love you brother._ I smiled as she passed me.

Finally Bella came down. Her face turned a lovely shade of red. Her dress was beautiful. I hooked my arm with her and we walked down the path. Everyone sat down and the sun was setting as we said our vows. I was so ecstatic. Bella was mine for an eternity.

"I do." She smiled. I smiled back at her.

"I do." I said clearly and proud.

"You many now kiss the bride." The priest said. I took a small step towards Bella and leaned down and kissed her. Before I pulled away I whispered, "I love you." Everyone clapped. Bella pulled out and looked around the crowd. We started walking towards the dance floor to say hi to everyone. Tons of people came up to us. We finally were able to dance and get away from everyone. I was glad to have Bella all to myself.

"How are you doing, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked. It filled me with pride to say it. Bella was standing on my feet as I glided us around the dance floor.

"I'm good Mr. Cullen." I smiled. She looked around and I assumed it was for Jacob who was coming. I hated to leave her like this but I didn't want to be standing at her side when she talked to Jacob. I'd gotten her to a corner of the floor and took her off my feet.

"I'll be right over here." I whispered and kissed her cheek. Jacob came walking out of the forest with Sam and Embry. I went over by my family.

_That's very big of you Edward; she's excited to see him._ Jasper was trying to make me feel better about this.

"I just don't want him to lose his temper." I muttered. I stared over there. Jacob had grabbed Bella's arms and started shaking her. Emmett, Jasper, and I ran over there. Jasper was trying to calm him but he was so upset.

"Jacob let her go… nobody's even noticed, let's not make a scene." I said. Sam and Embry were trying to get Jake to leave. He let Bella go and she fell into me.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked. Emmett and Jasper walked back to the party.

"Yes." She whispered and started to cry.

"Bella, don't cry." I whispered. "Nobody saw anything let's dance." I told her. I picked her up and we danced back out to the floor.

The rest of the night was perfect. I had such a great time with Bella. Everyone had left and it was time to leave for our honeymoon.

"Bye Bella!" Alice said for the last time as we got into my car and raced off for the island. I hadn't told Bella where I was taking her beacuse I wanted it to be a surprise.

"I love you Edward." Bella whispered and fell asleep as I raced us off. I smiled. We were finally together, and nothing was going to stop us.

**Well, it was basically the same thing as chapter thirteen only in Edward's point of view but I think it's important to know how they were both feeling. I'm not sure if I'm going to do another chapter… I might do just a little short chapter of after the honeymoon or something… but I'm not sure yet… please review and let me know what you think.**

**Movie I recommend:**

**Alice in Wonderland **


	15. Epilogue

" '_The time has come…' the walrus said, '… to dream of other things…'." – The Walrus _

**Epilogue**

Edward and I had to cut the honeymoon trip early. I'd gotten pregnant and having Neisse almost killed me. But Edward changed and saved my life. Renesmee is our beautiful daughter but Jacob nicknamed her Neisse. Jake finally imprinted on someone, my daughter.

We're a strange family now. Everything's better now. When I think back on these past eight years, I do not regret a single minute of it. I mean it was horrible to be away from Edward for those years but now I have him until forever.

The time has come to dream of other things… I've gotten my dream of having Edward… and having a child. I don't need anything else. I've go a great family.

Now that Neisse was seventeen Edward and I had to make the choice, we needed to change her over or let her die.

"Bella… it's her birthday… It's your choice." Edward finally said. I looked up into his golden eyes which were filled with pain.

"Renesmee, come here please." I called. I only used her full name when I was serious.

"Yes mama?" She asked. She'd really grown up. She looked a lot like me but had Edward's mind.

"Um, we need to talk to you about something important… take a seat." I said.

"Now Renesmee you know that we love you very much and respect whatever you chose." I whispered. I choked back a sob.

"But, your mother and I… well you're half human and half vampire…" Edward said. "And, you're fully grown… but you're going to start dying soon and we can stop that… you can become a vampire or you can stay human and wait it out." Edward whispered. I started to sob.

"Um…" Neisse wasn't sure what to say.

"Neisse…" I said my voice was thick. "You can do whatever you want… talk it over with Jake or not… just let us know whichever way you choose to take this." I whispered.

"Of course." Neisse whispered. She left the room. Alice came running in with a smile.

"What's she decided?" I asked. Edward must have been looking into her mind.

"She's going to become a vampire. Jake's not too happy about it but that's what she's decided." Alice said. I heard Jake shouting. I ran downstairs. Jake slammed the door and Neisse was standing in the living room.

"I'd like to be changed over. Now." Neisse said. I nodded. We laid her down in Edward's old room and Edward bit her neck. She screamed out in pain.

"Edward!" I whispered. He was holding me. Our daughter now was going to live our fate. We waited for days until the change was finally over. She woke up.

"Neisse, there are rules." I said. "No humans. Secondly… well that's it really." I laughed. She sat up and the strange thing was her eyes were brown.

"Renesmee are you thirsty?" Edward asked.

"No more than before…" She said. We all stared at her in disbelief.

"Well, this shouldn't be so hard." Emmett laughed.

It was the beginning of summer. We all hung out. Things started to get better after all. It was movie night and Emmett got to pick the movie.

"Em, what movie did you pick?" Neisse asked. I smiled because I always use to wonder. Jacob was sitting on the floor with Neisse. It was a true family night.

"You'll see." He muttered. The movie started and everyone laughed expect Neisse and Jake.

"What's so funny? It's just Alice In Wonderland…" She asked.

"I suppose you had to be there." Jasper laughed. We watched the movie.

"_The time has come the walrus said to dream of other things… Like cabbages and kings…" _I smiled because the walrus was right; it was time to dream of other things.

This wasn't the exact happily-ever-after I wanted but it was better than I imaged. I was with the people I loved and we had tons of time to be together.

**Hope this chapter wasn't too bad. I had a bit of trouble writing it. Please review.** **I hope I didn't disappoint… this was a tough chapter to write. I'm thinking I'll start another fanfiction soon… please review.**


End file.
